


Into The Wild

by TheRedWulf



Series: Tysan One Shots [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Documentary, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, His voice, Modern Era, National Geographic, Nature, TySan, Tywin's Voice Needs No Tag, also baby penguins, but really, narrator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which famed documentary narrator, Tywin Lannister, finds himself in the field...Picset is viewableHERE





	Into The Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineedminions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/gifts).

> This lovely piece is based on a prompt from ineedminions and the certainty that we need Tywin with baby penguins in all our lives. Its true. We do. 
> 
> And his voice.
> 
> I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.  
Thank you for reading!

“Are you serious? No, he’s---”

“He’s an icon” Bronn interrupted her ranting, pausing in the hangar to chastise her. 

“No” she laughed. “Tywin Lannister may have been _the_ name in documentaries when I was in college---”

“And he still is” Bronn argued and Sansa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Bronn, c’mon” she sighed. “The network doesn’t need to send someone to watch over me! I have been out a dozen times. I know what I am doing!”

“Sansa, you’re good at what you do,” he stated. “Damned good. Perhaps the best. But Tywin Lannister is a fucking icon of the genre. He has voiced more documentaries than Christ himself. He wants to go out with the team on this one, and the network won’t tell him ‘no’.”

“Bronn, please” she shook her head. “We’re going to Ant-fucking-artica! I can’t be looking after your voice actor---”

“I am perfectly capable of looking after myself” a deep, sinful voice sounded behind her and she froze, inwardly cursing how arousing a simple sentence could be.

“Fuck” she whispered, her shoulders falling.

“Lannister goes with you” Bronn stated, his face impassive. “Keep him alive, Stark.”

“Damnit, Blackwater” Sansa whispered, glaring at Bronn as she grabbed her camera bag and slung it over her shoulder. She turned to face the tall, golden and handsome figure of Tywin Lannister. 

Tywin fucking Lannister, she could have laughed. Through her college days, Tywin Lannister was the voice of documentaries and zoological studies the world over. He was _the_ man that television networks went to, his sinfully deep, eloquent voice iconic in the world of television. 

Sure, he might have inspired a fantasy or two---of three--OK four! Alright five! But she wasn't in the business of fantasties any longer. It wasn’t as if she had been able to get off to the sound of his voice….that would be ridiculous. Right? Of course.

Looking up into his handsome face she ignored the golden blonde and silver hair, ignored his emerald eyes and squared her shoulders, “Mr. Lannister.”

“Ms. Stark” he replied coolly, his face impassive. 

“Are you packed?” she glanced to the bag in his hand. 

“Of course, this isn’t my first rodeo” he replied. 

“This isn’t lions on the Savannah, Mr. Lannister” she countered. “This isn’t great predators devouring the young of a lesser species, this is soft. This is---”

“Ms. Stark, I am perfectly capable of handling everything that lies head” he assured her. 

“Have you ever held a butterfly, Mr. Lannister?” she asked. Looking up at him. “Have you ever broken all the rules of nature documentaries to build a ramp to save baby penguins?”

“I am not ignorant, Ms. Stark. Nor am I a fool,” he replied. “You will find I am a man of great education.” 

She chuckled, “I am tired of older men telling me what to do with my career” she moved closer and smirked up at him. “Are you here to show me how its done?”

“Experience mean does not mean expertise, clearly the men in your life are buffoons” he stared coldly at her but she never flinched. She had survived worse than this man, and she would surely survive worse in the future. He couldn’t intimidate her. 

“Did Baelish send you?”

“What?” he frowned. His eyes genuinely surprised. Either he was a skilled liar or had no idea what she was talking about.

“Lovely” she sighed. “Shall we?” 

“Lead the way, Mrs--” he gave a nod. 

“It’s ‘Miss’,” she felt the need to correct him. 

“Miss, of course” he agreed. “How could I have assumed a woman so venomous would be married?”

“Excuse you--”

“Stark!” Bronn called out and she turned to see him glaring at her. 

She ground her teeth and turned back to look into Tywin Lannister’s smirking face. Smug son of a bitch, she thought to herself. Well then, if he wanted to tag along, he better pull his own weight. She gave a saccharine smile and motioned to the gangway. 

“Shall we, My Lord?” she raised a brow.

“Lead the way” he replied once more, she stomped onward, wondering how the hell she was going to survive two weeks in Antarctica with Tywin Lannister.

A lesser man might have thought Sansa Stark to be a bitch. But not him, he smirked as he climbed onto the plane behind her. He could see the fear in her vibrant blue eyes. She was threatened. Whether it be by him, or by the network sending someone she thought was there to ‘watch over her’, she was worried.

He couldn’t blame her, she was a woman working in a male-dominated field and she likely had to work twice to three times as hard to make it where she was. And where she was, was no small feat. 

Three of the last five documentaries that he had voiced, she had been the lead field producer, ensuring all of the footage they needed was there. She had a gift, he had noticed, for being able to capture the animals in unique and exciting ways. 

If pushed, he would admit that one of the reasons he asked to attend this trip was to see her and her team in action. She had worked with the same 3 men on each film, their teamwork unmatched in the genre. He hoped to witness it first hand. 

Her attitude, however, was unexpected. 

Baelish, he frowned as he took his seat on the aircraft. He watched Sansa as she put her backpack on a seat and made sure all of their camera equipment was stowed properly. She had asked if Baelish, the supervising director of all the Westeros Geographic films, had sent him. This reinforced his idea that she was afraid that someone was gunning for her, and he wondered what political differences were in play that he was unaware of.

“She-wolf!” a deep voice sounded and Tywin watched as Sansa hugged the large, scarred man. That must be Sandor Clegane, Tywin reasoned, having heard about the man’s intensive scarring. The two talked for a few minutes and then two more dark-haired men joined them, all of them talking before Sansa lead the team over. 

“Mr. Lannister, this is the team,” she said. “Lead cameraman Sandor Clegane, sound director Oberyn Martell and our pilot-slash-jack of all trades, Podrick Payne.” 

“Nice to meet you all” he shook their hands, noticing that Sandor watched him keenly, his grey eyes sharp and protective. 

“I think I speak for us all when I say that we are great fans of your work” Oberyn said and Tywin couldn’t help but glance at Sansa, whose porcelain cheeks were flushed with pink. 

“Thank you, that is very kind” Tywin replied. “I can’t do my job without your work, however. So, I find we are a good team.”

“Then how about we make some magic” Oberyn clapped his hands and Podrick made his way to the cockpit and got to work. 

The others slid into their seats and, to Tywin’s surprise, Sansa sat across the narrow aisle from him, pulling her backpack onto the chair beside her. 

She sat in silence as Podrick guided the plane onto the tarmac and into the sky. In fact, it was nearly twenty minutes later when she finally spoke, turning to face him with eyes full of emotion. 

“Can we start over?”

“I suppose if you feel it necessary” he extended his hand. “Tywin Lannister.” 

“Sansa Stark” she took his hand, shaking it before pulling away, the warmth of her skin reminding him how cold the plane was. 

“It is nice to meet you, Sansa.”

“And you, Tywin” she smiled. “Welcome to the team. Try not to freeze to death.”

“Thank you, I will try my best” he laughed and they were quiet for several minutes. 

“Baelish, he isn’t renewing my contract” she said quietly, so much so that the words wouldn’t reach the crew over the sound of the engines. “After this, I am out of a job.”

Tywin frowned deeply, “What? Why would he do that?”

“I wouldn’t sleep with him,” she scoffed, shaking her head. She pulled the grey knit cap from her hair, smoothing the wayward curls a bit as she relaxed against her seat. “I can be the best producer, best photographer in the world, but I am still just a woman to be conquered.”

“You haven’t told them?” he looked to the crew. 

“No” she shook her head. “I don’t know how to.” 

“I can assure you, Sansa, that I am not here to take your job” he shook his head. “Not only am I not capable of doing so, I don’t have a desire to do so. You should tell them, they deserve to know.”

She gave a reluctant nod, “I’m sorry for...before.” 

“I can understand” he smirked. “Just try to be gentle with me, I am not a young buck.”

“You’ve got fight in you yet,” she teased. “Besides, haven’t you watched a nature documentary? It is the old lion that you should be afraid of.” 

Tywin laughed, “Very true, very true indeed.” 

They lapsed into silence and an hour into their flight, he noticed that Sansa was asleep in her chair, her body leaned to the side against her backpack. 

He took the liberty of examining her person, from the fiery curls atop her head to her porcelain skin that had a smattering of freckles across her cheeks and nose. Her baggy, insulated clothes made it impossible to tell her exact body shape, but he could tell that she was tall and slender. 

She was, he concluded, a very beautiful woman. Young, certainly, just over 30 if memory serves, but vibrant and intelligent, with a spark that not many possessed. He was intrigued by her, and he was not intrigued by many. 

A loud clearing of a throat brought him back to the present and he tore his eyes from Sansa to see Sandor watching him, his good brow raised in question. Tywin gave the man a raised brow of his own, and the unspoken challenge passed between them. 

Sandor turned away first, settling back in his seat with a huff, and Tywin relaxed against his own seat, settling in for the long day of travel ahead of them. 

Sansa’s laughter echoed across the frozen tundra, her smile positively radiant as they set up camp not 200-yards from the Emperor Penguin colony. The birds, to their credit, did not seem afraid of the film crew, and went about their business as usual. 

Tywin smiled, his breath dancing on the cold air in front of him, as he watched her, all but jumping for joy as she watched them. 

“The babies!” she smiled. 

“Buggering birds” Sandor grimaced at the noise as he unpacked his tent, camera and tripods. 

After a very long day of hopping from airport to airport, they were finally on the ice caps of Antarctica, Podrick having landed their final aircraft directly on the snow where they were to be camping. 

The others had gotten to work, and he had fallen in line, helping with hard cases and bags of camera and camping gear. They had a nice view of the water and the penguin colony from their site, and behind them was a vast snowfield that went as far as the eye could see. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Oberyn smiled from beside him, the younger man putting the finishing touches on his tent. 

“It is” Tywin agreed. 

“Just wait until it's dark” Sandor grumbled. “Freeze your damn balls off.” 

“Sandor” Sansa gave an exaggerated frown and the large man laughed as she shook her head. 

“Can we go somewhere warm next time?” Sandor requested. 

“With beautiful women” Oberyn added. 

“Sure” Sansa laughed and Tywin couldn’t help but admire her strength. “Did you know” she moved to Tywin’s side with a smile. “There are anywhere from 14,000 to 25,000 mated pairs in that colony!”

“That is a lot of penguins” he agreed. 

“Growing up, I used to think penguins were so romantic, since they mated for life. But the Emperor Penguins are an exception,” she continued. “They mate for a season, then move on.” 

“It is rather romantic to think that a pair would mate for life” Tywin said. 

“I have always been a romantic, I guess. What about you? Do you believe in true love? One person we’re destined to love forever?” she asked and he couldn’t help but wince, an action she picked up on. “Oh, I am sorry, Tywin--” 

“It is alright,” he assured her quickly. “You didn’t know. It was a long time ago.” 

“Time doesn’t make the loss any easier” she said softly and he saw the sadness in her eyes as she watched the penguins. It was gone a flash later as she pasted on a smile and looked up at him. “Well then! Do you need help with your tent?”

“Sure” he nodded, following her lead in changing the conversation before they could delve any deeper. They worked in companionable silence to assembled his tent and ensure the insulation was sealed correctly before Sansa got to work on hers, pitching it beside his own.

Once her tent was sorted, Sansa grabbed a notebook and settled into a small chair where the others had gathered. Tywin joined the, pulling his scarf tighter around his neck as the evening chill set in. Podrick, he noticed, got to work preparing a rationed dinner that would hold them over until the morning. 

“Alright, so first light” Sansa pulled a pen from her jacket pocket. “Sweeping shots of the entire colony.”

“I got it” Sandor chimed in, sipping a warm beverage of some sort. 

“Lots of b-roll footage too, especially the babies” Sansa smiled. 

“You’ll have your damned baby birds” Sandor scoffed. 

“Thank you, Sandor” she said sweetly. “Pod, if you can work on still shots and some panoramic, that would be amazing, as always.” 

“Sure, sure” the young man nodded, handing Tywin a warm beverage, which turned out to be tea. 

“Thank you” Tywin replied. 

“Tywin, you can stick with me” Sansa said. “We will walk North a bit to see how far the colony goes. I will take the spare still camera, see what I can capture.” 

“And my job?” Tywin asked, smirking at her. 

“You can narrate our adventures” Sansa counterd. 

“San will love that” Oberyn laughed but when Sansa fixed him with a glare, he abruptly stopped, clearing his throat. “Sorry boss.” 

Tywin watched the exchange with great amusement, wondering what Oberyn’s words and the color in Sansa’s cheeks meant. Sansa made several notes on her paper before she looked to her team with a smile. 

“I think we’re good” she paused, closing the notebook and tucking her pen away. “There is something I have to tell you guys.” 

“Huh?” Sandor looked up with surprise on his features.

“Baelish and Westeros Geographic have chosen not to renew my contract,” she said on a rush. 

“What?” Oberyn gaped. 

“You’re fucking joking!” Sandor exclaimed. 

“No” she shook her head. “They are going to release me when ‘The Emperors’ is done” she glanced to Tywin and continued. “I am waiting to hear back from ‘Wild Planet’, but I don’t know if it will pan out.” 

“Why the _fuck_ would he fire you?” Oberyn asked. 

“He hit on you” Sandor said darkly. 

Sansa gave a small nod, “I said ‘no’, so he said ‘no’.”

“I’ll fucking kill him” Sandor promised and Tywin looked to the large man in surprise. 

“No” Sansa laughed. “It’s OK, karma's a bitch and he will get his.” 

“How soon do you want him to get his?” Podrick surprised them all by asking, his smirk dangerous.

“Soon” Sandor replied. 

“Pod…” Sansa watched the younger man closely. He only gave an ambiguous shrug in reply. 

“Just saying, I have sources” Podrick explained. 

“You really are a jack of all trades” Oberyn snarked and they all laughed. “You have to know, San” Oberyn continued when their laughter died. “You go, we go with you.” 

“Damn straight” Sandor agreed. 

“Well” Sansa sighed dramatically. “I guess it is a good thing I put a good word in for you guys with ‘Wild Planet’.” 

The others raised their cups in toast and Tywin joined them, giving Sansa an encouraging smile as she looked over at him. That couldn’t have been easy, but she handled it well. She was a unique, strong woman, there was no denying that. 

Settling into his chair, he listened to the team reminisce and laugh, sharing stories of adventures past and hopes for the future. It was colder than a witch’s tit in a brass bra, but he was enjoying himself, the warmth of the company keeping him content. 

“There has to be at least thirty-thousand pairs” Sansa stared in wonder across the sea on penguins that had awaited them on the crest of the next hill. 

Tywin stood tall beside her, clad in his cold weather gear, his bearded cheeks flushed from the cold. Though his golden hair was covered by a thick knit cap and the good of his red jacket, she remembered it well, her mind filling in what it must look like in this frosty weather. 

Currently, they were on a hill several miles from camp, watching the Emperor Penguins mill about, chatting happily. 

The team had risen at dawn, wanting to make the most of the daylight hours, and Sansa was surprised to find Tywin waking alongside them, doing his best to keep warm as he dressed for the day. 

Sandor and Oberyn were only yards from the colony, Sandor laying on the snow and ice as Oberyn stood over him with the boom mic, both men intent on capturing all they could. As soon as they had the footage they needed, they could head back to civilization and the central heating that she knew her team was missing. 

“Its beautiful, isn’t it?” she looked over at Tywin who was watching the penguins through a pair of binoculars.

He nodded, lowering the lenses, “Its overwhelming,” he said. 

Sansa smiled, raising her camera to take several photos. The station had sprung for expensive, top-notch lenses, which meant she could easily zoom and capture close-ups of the colony. Her first passion had been photography, and she was always happy to get back to it with each trip into the wild. 

“It never fails to make me feel small” she said as she stood and moved back to Tywin’s side where she sank to the snow, sitting on the powder. 

Tywin sat beside her, a respectable distance between them as they both watch the horizon, “It is too often that mankind believes itself the only inhabitant of this planet.” 

“I agree” she nodded. They sat together for several minutes before he spoke once more. 

“Her name was Joanna” Tywin said softly, never turning to her but keeping his eyes glued on the penguins. “And we were married for seven years when she passed away unexpectedly.” 

“I am very sorry” Sansa replied. 

“Complications from childbirth” he scoffed, shaking his head. “How very 18th century.”

Sansa gave a sad smile and nodded in agreement, “And the baby?” 

“My youngest, Tyrion” Tywin replied. “Strong and stubborn as ever.” 

Sansa smiled, “That is good, at the very least.” 

“I suppose” Tywin said. 

Sansa took a deep breath, “His name was Stannis. We’d been together for nearly 5 years, and we were engaged. It was the week before our wedding, when his car was struck by a drunk driver.” 

“Gods” Tywin sighed. “I am very sorry.”

“I tell myself that he did not suffer” Sansa continued, setting the heavy camera on her lap to wipe her cheeks, the teardrops freezing to her skin. “But I will never be able to forget that he died alone.” 

“Sansa…”

“He would have been close to your age now, I think” she laughed, shaking her head. “My father nearly had a coronary when I brought Stannis home for the first time. I was only 26 and Stannis was 43, you’d have thought I brought home the Devil himself.”

Tywin chuckled, “Parents are odd like that, I suppose.”

“I suppose” Sansa agreed. “At least you will always have a piece of Joanna, to always remember.”

“I tell myself that, even when my children drive me insane,” he agreed and they lapsed into silence once more. 

“Well” she turned to face him. “Now we know the worst of it, yeah?” 

“Yeah, we do” he nodded, his emerald eyes smiling back at her. 

Sansa returned to watching the penguins, her mind a bit lighter now that they had shared their unexpected moment. She was grateful that Tywin chose to open up to her, and she did so in turn. 

The team already knew about Stannis, as she had been working with them at the time of the accident. Without them, she would have truly been lost to her grief. It was, she believed, why the idea of leaving ‘Westeros Geographic’ was so terrifying. It had been a constant in her life for so long, that she did not know how to move on. 

She hoped that the team would be able to change stations with her. It would make everything much easier and she would be able to continue working with people she trusted inherently. 

They watched the colony for some time, Sansa occasionally snapping photographs, and when her stomach began to protest she decided they should venture back for lunch.

Tywin stood first and took the heavy camera before offering her a hand up, which she gratefully took. She she stood, she slipped on the ice and fell onto her back in the fresh snow. 

“Sansa!” he called but she could only laugh loudly, smiling up at Tywin’s concerned expression. “You are an odd duck, aren’t you?” 

“I can’t feel my legs,” she laughed. 

“That is because it is nearly minus-50 degrees out” he said dryly and she snorted. 

“Alright, fine. Help me up” she raised her hand, which he took and helped her to her feet, this time making sure she was steady before he let go. She realized that she stood only a scant few inches from his imposing frame, their breaths lingering together as they stood on the snow bank. She looked up into his deep emerald eyes, some unspoken thing passing between them that made her uncomfortable in an odd way. She swallowed thickly and licked her lower lip, “I’m hungry...Shall we?” she motioned to the snow that lay between them and camp. 

“Lead the way” he said, watching her intently. Sansa took a deep breath and forced herself to move back and the south, towards camp, Tywin walking silently at her side. 

“On the move!” Sandor called out and Sansa stood on top of one of the crates to watch the colony migrate towards them. 

They had been camped for four days and were ahead of schedule in terms of gathering footage. She still wasn’t used to the cold, but that was nothing new. The men had beards to help insulate them while they worked, so she had taken to wearing extra scarves over her face to ward off the chill.

The more she learned about Tywin, the more she found herself drawn to his side. Before she would even realize it was happening, she would look up and they were side-by-side again, an unspoken conversation passing between them. 

“No time to move, batten down the hatches” Oberyn laughed, holding the microphone up high as the penguins flooded their base camp, some stopping to investigate crates and equipment. 

“We’re being invaded!” Sansa laughed.

She watched Tywin do his best to escape the stampede, but his progress was hindered by several babies tangling with his legs, their wings flapping as they squawked up at him. She laughed as he was forced to stop moving, the chicks surrounding him and demanding food. 

“The nestling whisperer” Oberyn laughed, him and Sandor turning to capture the moment of Tywin utterly surrounded by babies. Sandor’s large form towered over the birds, but he moved with them, the camera held to their level in what was sure to be amazing footage.

Podrick had scurried up the plane’s ladder and had their b-roll camera capturing the colony movement from a high angle. Gods, her team was damned good. 

Sansa was sure to snap a ton of photos, including several of the boyishly charming smile on Tywin’s face as he looked down at all the chicks. Imposing and to-the-point he may be, he was also gentle and kind, something that the birds had clearly picked up on. 

As if sensing her thoughts, Tywin looked up and met her eyes, smiling widely at her. She smiled in return, giving a small bow. 

“Congratulations, Lannister” she teased. “Now you’re officially a member of the team!” 

The other’s cheered, Sandor and Oberyn following the chicks as they moved from Tywin and found their parents, the colony migrating to the south of them were they resumed their relaxation. 

Sansa hopped from the crate and made her way to Tywin who was still smiling after the birds. 

“Makes you feel small, huh?” she whispered, patting his back. 

“Very” he agreed, surprising her by reaching out to wrap his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his side, both of them watching the thousands upon thousands of birds shuffle across the snow.

Tywin had just cracked a few warming packs and tossed them into his sleeping back when the flap of his tent opened and Sansa ducked inside. She closed it quickly behind her, the chill chasing her inside sent goosebumps across his arms. 

“Hi” she smiled, pulling the hood of her sweatshirt down with a smile. 

“Hi” he replied. 

“I brought contraband” she whispered as she pulled a two pack of chocolate cupcakes from her sweatshirt pocket. 

“Why are you whispering?” 

“If Pod knew I had these, he’d kill me. He is a health nut, he'd never let me eat these” she crossed and sat beside him on the sleeping roll. She quietly opened the cellophane and handed him a chocolate cupcake. “Peace offering.” 

“Peace?” he asked, taking the cupcake. 

“For being such a bitch” she laughed softly. 

“I can’t say I would have acted any different if I thought someone was gunning for me job” he reasoned. 

“Cheers” she raised her cupcake, tapping it against his own before she took a bite, sighing softly as she chewed. He followed suit, both of them eating their ridiculous chocolate cupcakes with absurd smiles. It was the first sugar they’d had in nearly a week, contraband indeed. By no means was it a _good_ cupcake, but the thought counted more than anything. 

“That was terrible,” he laughed as they finished. “Thank you.”

“It's amazing what a little bit of chemicals and sugar will do when you’re in the middle of nowhere” she smiled, licking a bit of chocolate from her thumb. 

He could feel the sexual tension between them, the electricity that had been there from the beginning and he wondered if she felt it too. She had to, there was no way this was one sided. Just then she looked over at him, her normally bright blue eyes dark, pupils blown wide and he knew that she felt it.

There was, in his mind, a literal epiphany of ‘fuck it’ before he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own. Sansa sighed, melting against him, her lips parting to welcome his. With that, the dam was broken. 

He pulled her across his lap in a smooth movement, rather well done considering the confines of the tent and the sub-zero temperatures beyond. Her hands tunneled into his hair, blunted nails trailing across his scalp as she kissed him. 

He had never in his long life, experienced such raw animal passion as he did in Sansa’s arms. They were desperate, neither of them willing to wait even a second for a button or zipper, instead merely tugged and yanked fabric until their sweaters were piles on the tent’s floor. 

“Shit, its cold” Sansa hissed and they tugged away the rest of their clothes before scrambling into the sleeping bag, giggling like two teenagers at camp. 

As soon as they were both in the insulated fabric, Sansa pulled her lips back to his, resuming their earlier kiss. He took the liberty of running his hands over the bare skin of her body, committing every dip and curve to memory. 

Sansa, however, seemed determined to have him as close as possible, pressing their bodies together and sharing their warmth. He rolled her beneath him, her arms and legs wrapping around him. 

Her hair, now free from its braid and knit cap, spilled across the small pillow like fiery lava. Her porcelain skin was flushed with a desire and not from the cold, her eyes bright as she looked up at him. 

“You’re beautiful” he said softly, smoothing her hair back. 

“You’re just saying that because I am the only woman for 500 miles” she teased. 

“Possibly” he smirked.

“Ty?” she sighed. 

“Hmm?”

“I am clean, I use that shot thingy, so--Inside. Now,” she pleaded and, of course, he obeyed. But he couldn’t resist teasing her a bit. Aligning himself with her, surprisingly soaked, folds, he rocked against her a few times before he dipped just the head of his cock inside her. 

Her answering sigh was nearly enough to unman him. It had been a great many years since he had touched a woman romantically, and Sansa was more beautiful than any woman had a right to be, fiery and intelligent too. He never would have associated Antarctica with passion, or even affection, but he had found both with her. 

“Tywin, please” she pleaded and he pushed into her slick core, not relenting until their hips were pressed together, bodies snugly connection. “Fuck” she groaned, clinging to his shoulders. “How is that so fucking good? I mean, really--”

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her into silence. Sansa tightened her legs as he withdrew, their strength pulling him back to her, her heels digging into the flesh of his ass. He moved slowly, moving deep within her in the silence of his tent. Beyond the thin fabric walls, the penguins could be heard as well as Sandor’s snoring, but they paid them no mind, 

“Oh, fuck Ty--oh Gods!” Sansa cried out as her back arched against him and he quickly covered her mouth with his hand. He could feel her body racing towards climax, shaking around him. Good, he moved harder, deeper, he needed to feel her coming around him.

She laughed against his palm, eyes sparkling with mirth as she mewled in pleasure. He smiled, leaning back to retake her mouth and they continued, losing themselves to the other amidst the frozen world surrounding them. 

“I think we might be onto something monumental here” Oberyn smirked as Sansa emerged from her tent the following morning. She had snuck back inside her own tent just before dawn, having slept most of the night away at Tywin’s side. 

She knew, damned well, that she would be sneaking back to his tent tonight. The man was gifted, holy fuck. 

“Oh?” Sansa asked, pouring herself a cup of tea and sitting beside Tywin with the crew. 

“A very rare species of penguin” Oberyn nodded as he ate his oatmeal. 

“You’re serious?” she prompted. 

“Of course,” Oberyn smirked. 

“This could be huge--”

“It’s mating call is very unique, it sounds something like” he took a deep breath and when he spoke his voice was high pitched. “Oh Ty! Oh!”

Sansa felt her cheeks turn bright red, “Oberyn!”

“We all heard you, she-wolf” Sandor chuckled. “She didn’t claw you up too bad” he said, looking to Tywin who shook his head. 

“Oh my Gods” Sansa covered her face with her gloved hands, Tywin’s hand rubbing up and down her back to calm her. “I am dead, you guys have killed me.” 

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, Sansa” Podrick assured her. 

“Really, we’re impressed more than anything” Oberyn winked at Tywin who laughed harder. 

“Oh my Gods” Sansa hid her face once more. “I hate all of you.”

“Didn’t sound like you hated _all_ of us last night” Oberyn snickered. 

“You’re fired, all of you! Oh my Gods” she laughed. 

“We’re happy for you Sansa” Oberyn reasoned. “I mean, it is Tywin Lannister…”

“NO!” Sansa warned. 

“What does that mean?” Tywin asked.

“Only that she has fantasized to your voice for a decade” Oberyn chuckled. 

“Fucking Gods” Sansa glared. “You’re really fired!”

The others laughed and Sansa forced herself to turn to Tywin, who was watching her with a very smug smirk. 

“A decade huh?”

“Longer, probably” she gave a small shrug and he pulled her to his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Sansa could die of mortification, but instead she hid her face in Tywin’s snowsuit, listening to her crew enjoy another beautiful morning in the arctic. 

“Gonna miss it?” Sansa asked him as they loaded the last of the crates onto the plane. 

Soon they would be taking off, heading back to the city to deliver their footage and to turn it over for editing and post-production work. They had been in the arctic for nearly two weeks, working hard to capture every aspect of the colony that they could. 

Their good days had been filled with baby chicks and laughter, and the sad days were when they filmed the incidents of watching the seals invade the colony on their hunt for food. It was hard to remain aloof as the seals hunted, and he had noticed Sansa quickly wiping away tears, but they could not interfere with the way of nature, they were only there to observe. 

He had learned a lot from the crew. Not only about penguins and life in Antarctica, but about filming, survival and, more importantly, how their tight-knit bond kept them safe and happy.

He felt, as they had entered their second week on location, that he had become a member of their team, of their unique little family. Whether or not it was because Sansa had clearly accepted him, shared his tent since their first explosive night together, he did not know. But he was grateful for it, nonetheless. 

Tywin smiled down at her, leaning forward to kiss her forehead, “I believe that Antarctica will always be a special place for me.”

“Yeah?” she moved into his arms. 

“I would like to think so, yes” he replied smoothly and she went on her tip-toes to kiss him. 

“What will you do when we get back?”

“I will start the narration recordings, I am sure,” he replied. “And you?”

“Not sure yet, hopefully find a new job” she gave a small shrug. “Think you can spare some time for a date?” 

Tywin chuckled, “With you? Absolutely.”

As much as he enjoyed being in the middle of nowhere with Sansa, he was greatly looking forward to courting her in the city. Being able to cook with her, see a movie if they chose, and even making love to her in a real bed where frostbite wasn’t a very real threat.

“Alright, you two” Oberyn closed and locked the hatch of the plane. “Ready?” 

“Ready” Sansa called back, taking Tywin’s hand. “Back to the real world.” 

“Lead the way.”

Sansa watched through the window as Tywin worked to record the narration, the edited version of ‘The Emperors’ playing on the large projection screen in front of him. Tywin was clearly in his element here, his deep voice calm and steady as he read from the script on the stand in front of him. 

She watched the master at work, her _boyfriend_ for lack of a better term, who looked so incredibly sexy in his reading glasses that she couldn’t wait to drag him out of here. 

An old friend of hers, Syrio, allowed her entrance to the sound studio, even though she was no longer an employee of ‘Westeros Geographic’. She had been terminated the day she delivered all of the footage to editing, the resignations of Oberyn Martell, Sandor Clegane and Podrick Payne had immediately followed. 

Petyr Baelish had been surprised that the team would follow her, even tried to make lucrative offers to keep them, but they all refused. Podrick still insists that Baelish’s karma is coming quite soon. 

Upon the news that her team, who had made quite a name for themselves over the years, was available, both ‘Wild Planet’ and a half dozen other channels had started beating down their proverbial doors. All in all, they were unemployed an entire 24 hours before ‘Wild Planet’ shelled out money and benefits to snatch them up. 

It didn’t take long for the network to start asking about Tywin Lannister’s availability. 

As she watched Tywin work, she noticed the scene on the screen changed to show the migration of the colony through their camp. It showed her standing on the crate watching the birds tear through camp and Tywin surrounded by baby chicks who were competing for his attention.

Sandor and Oberyn had done a fantastic job following the colony, and she couldn’t help but smile as the shot panned back to show her and Tywin, standing with their arms around each other as they watched the birds. 

She couldn’t help but smile at that, at the closeness that had been there between them from the beginning. Once, of course, she had relaxed enough to see that Tywin was a good man and no threat to her career. 

“I think we got it” Syrio told Tywin through the intercom and Tywin gave a nod, removing his headset. 

As the recording light went off, Sansa ducked through the connecting door, greeting him with a kiss. 

“How’d I do?” he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his knee. 

“Fantastic” she replied. 

“Good enough for a last hurrah?” 

“Last hurrah?” she frowned. 

“My next job is with ‘Wild Planet’,” he smirked. “My next several jobs, in fact.”

“Really!?” she beamed. “Ty!”

He laughed, kissing her forehead, “Seems ‘Wild Planet’ wants to keep the whole team together. I was more than happy to join.” 

“Then you’ll be glad to hear that, this time, no snow,” she said. “In fact, where we’re going will be very, very warm.”

“Warm you say?”

“Lions, Ty” she explained. “Your favorite apex predators.”

Tywin leaned closer, his lips ghosting against her ear, “Does that mean sweaty, sticky, panting tent sex?” 

“Absolutely” she whispered. 

“I’m in.”

“You made it!” Tyrion said loudly as they entered the penthouse apartment where Tyrion’s engagement dinner was to be celebrated. 

“We did” Tywin shook his son’s hand as Sansa crouched to hug him. 

“I am surprised you two are off in the wilds of Africa” Tyrion laughed. 

“We head North in a week, polar bears this time” Sansa explained to her son-in-law. 

“It is impossible to keep you two in the city” Tyrion noted. 

“You’re just jealous” Sansa smirked. 

“Am I?”

“It just means that I’ve had your father on every continent, and over 100 countries---”

“Okay” Tyrion took a deep drink of his wine glass, shaking his head as Sansa laughed loudly. “Wicked Step-mother.”

“Terribly wicked” Sansa smirked, taking her husband’s hand. 

It had been five years since their first expedition to Antarctica, and since then they have worked on over 30 different documentaries or films together. Their team of 5 becoming the ‘It’ team when it came to capturing nature at its finest, and their high demand seemed unending. 

They were in a remote jungle in Belize when Tywin had told her that he loved her for the first time. Sansa had cried, holding onto him for several minutes before she could conjure up the brain power to tell him that she loved him in return. That night they had snuck a bit away from basecamp so they wouldn’t have to worry about keeping Sansa quiet. 

They were on the beaches of Bali when news reached them that Petyr Baelish had been arrested for his part in a very large, very involved prostitution ring. At the announcement of the news, Podrick had merely poured them all drinks and they had celebrated their escape from Baelish's clutches. 

It was three years ago, when she and Tywin had married in India while working on a documentary about Tigers. It had been a spur of the moment decision, but not something either of them had taken lightly. They had been loved and lost once before, so they didn’t take a moment for granted. They were already determined to share their lives, and a wedding ceremony merely made it official. 

Upon their return, it was front page news and a piece of their beautifully colorful wedding had even made the final cut of the film. Listening to Tywin narrate their wedding will forever be her favorite segment.

Mr and Mrs. Lannister, the ‘king and queen of documentaries’ as Oberyn had taken to calling them, and each time he did, Sansa would only laugh, holding tightly to her husband’s hand. It was incredible to be able to share her passion for nature and traveling the world with her partner

Today, however, they were simply Mr & Mrs. Lannister and back in King’s Landing to celebrate Tyrion’s engagement to his long-time girlfriend Tysha. 

The first time that Sansa had met Tywin’s children, she had been incredibly nervous. At that point, they had only been dating a few months and were meeting the children for dinner before leaving to spend a month in the frozen North.

Cersei and Jaime, the twins, had been cold and skeptical of their father’s new girlfriend, but Tyrion had been kind and open from the start. It had taken Sansa a while to win over the twins, but once Cersei was certain that Sansa wasn’t just another woman looking for a sugar daddy, she began to open up. Jaime followed his sister’s lead, as always. 

“Thank God” Cersei appeared, taking Sansa’s hand. “Come on, the women have absconded with my brother’s best wine.” Sansa only had time to smile back at her husband as Cersei dragged her to the spacious balcony overlooking the city.

“Congratulations” she wished to Tysha, who was relaxing on a lounge chair. 

“Thank you” Tysha replied. “I was beginning to think he was never going to ask.”

“Well, hopefully all of our _subtle hints_ helped” Cersei chimed in. 

“Subtle” Sansa laughed. “Sure, subtle.”

“We’re Lannisters, we don’t so subtle” Cersei poured Sansa a glass of wine and they relaxed on the outdoor sofa on the balcony. Sansa held the glass for several minutes before setting it on the side table.

“Nice to have electricity, huh?” Tysha smirked. 

“I can’t complain” Sansa smirked. “Tywin and I just fine without it.” 

“Spare me the talk of my father’s sex life” Cersei groaned. 

“Why?” Sansa replied. “You spare me nothing when you talk about your conquests.”

“Yes but those conquests aren’t your father” Cersei countered. 

“True” Sansa sighed. “But, oh, your father---”

“No!” Cersei groaned and Tysha laughed as a few others joined them, including Kevan’s wife Dorna, who Sansa adored. They lapsed into easy conversation and Sansa simply relaxed, occasionally stealing glances through the window at her husband. 

Eventually, he caught her, winking at her as he was talking with Kevan and Willem. She blew him a kiss in return, blushing deeply as Cersei let out an exasperated groan. 

“Can you two stop being disgusting for, like, two minutes” Cersei sighed, waving her glass of win in the air. 

“Absolutely not” Sansa laughed turning back to admire her husband, knowing that as soon as she got him home tonight, she was going to drag him to bed and keep him there until they had to leave for the airport.

They had to have their fun now before things changed forever. Even though he didn’t know it yet, by this time next year, there’d be another little Lannister to keep her and Tywin quite busy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
